


Tine Wolf 'Art'

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All roads lead to STEREK., Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Deliberate Bad Art, F/M, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spooning? Forking? It's all the same in the dark. (Which is where this was drawn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tine Wolf 'Art'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tine Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217030) by Anonymous. 



> Uhh. So. Things kind of got out of hand.
> 
> Created exclusively with Draw Something in about an hour. BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT MY CRAFT.

(Title image, yay! Man, This is an awesome fic (almost as awesome as the art, if I do say so myself (I don't. Oh god, I DONT)) and the ILLISTRIOUS ILLISTRATIKNS (hah! She drawrs and writes folks! Trulhey a wonderkin!) are MIND BLOWINGLY AWESONE. 

(Peter's wink looks like a scar, perhaps an allusion to Scar a la Lion Kink? NOPE!)

 

(Scott blushes so prettily. Alison should have been the bluer silver but I didn't figire that out until later, and that is in the past now (or rather, it will be in the past in the future) and theres no going back, so we must press on!)

(Serious Question: WTF  _is_ this? My EXTENSIVE research (IE, two seconds of google image skimming) shoes all tea whistells firmly attached to there kettles. Is Lydia some kind of rouge whistle? I should totes start watching the show. I bet I would learn all kinds of things.)

(Almost as terrifying as Jack Nicolson, AMIRITE? If only I could have figured out how to make Scoot run.)

(Derek's stubble is painstakingly added one dot at a time to insure the perfect five o clock shadow.)

 (HURHURHUR, THERE FORKING YOU GUISE!!!!)

(Oops. I should have literally drawn Lydia and Jackson in the background. Oh well. Pretend that's what happened. I also missed an opportunity to draw Stiles 'head first' in a steaming cup of hot, abby, coffee. Eh, what are you going to do?)

(I based this off of my own dishwasher. I think. I haven't done dishes in years. That's why Scienec in all it's glory invented take out.)

(Stiles to the rescue! Dude! I totes shouldve giben him a cape, like superman, or uh.. the Cape?)

(NOW KISS!)

(Chris kind of seams like a tool. Is he a total tool? Also I hear all the dads on this are hot? Hot dicks are kind of my thing (as my iddy Gregory House Famtasys would attest if I ever let them out of my creepy janitor basement. Whoa. That got uncomfortable quick. Moving on).

(Oh shit! Did you see that coming! peter's totally a were-fork! OMG!!11!)

(O.O is she dead? I think she might be dead! (Also, how did I manage to miss that their name really is Argent. It wasn't until I was tagging that I realize Argent wasn't a spoof name made up for the fic.)

(*FIGHT*FIGHT*FIGHT*!!)

(MURDER ANGST MAKES THE BEST MANPAIN! now derick is double dog   Hurtin' Inside!)

(Nothing says 'Let's bang' like watchung your mom's knife murderer get knife murdered by the murders son, especially when the murdered murderer also made your lover into a monster like the rest of your family!)

(FINALLY, we can get down to what were here for: STEREK! Poor Stiles, always stuck being the little spoon. THAT's right! I take your subtext and make it TEXT! That's what arting is all a bout!) 


End file.
